


Find a room you two

by nirinael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Sam first (not-so-gentle) time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a room you two

            You and Sam weren’t dating but there was definitely some chemistry going on and that was probably the best that you were gonna get. From your point of view everything was as usual until Dean has started the whole „find a room you two” and rolling his eyes. Truth was, you did have a thing for Sam, but you were sure about hiding it well. Actually, it wasn’t just a thing – you wanted to fuck the living shit out of him. He was gorgeous, loving, sweet, full of compassion and generally one moose-size ray of sunshine. He was also the most badass hunter you’ve ever met. Dude, you were head over heels in love, although still not admitting it to yourself, not really. Everything was good, you were friends, great friends actually and there was no chance you could let yourself fuck it up by saying anything.

            You knew boys for a couple of years but were staying with them for the past six months. The three of you were good friends and hell of a hunters team. Of course your acquaintance began in the bar and then in a hotel room. With Dean. It was nothing more than a one night stand, good one but a little awkward later, when you met again on the hunt. It was a nasty job, two ghosts, few dead bodies, basically blood, sweat and tears. Later, you were in a bar, trying to relieve yourselves with alcohol and it was the first time when you had a possibility to actually talk to Sam. He knew you were Dean’s girl from few nights before and he was doing his best to smoothly cover Dean’s inappropriate jokes. He was so nice to you, but it was kinda funny to watch his efforts. It wasn’t really offensive, more like your kind of strange-not-exactly-proper-but-funny-and-little-rude-but-not-really sense of humor.

\- Hey Dean, get another round for us? – you asked with a sweet smile and saw Sam tilting his head like he felt your little mischief.

\- What, why me? – Dean was a little drunk, to be honest all of you were.

\- I thought you like being told what to do. – you managed to kept a straight face. Sam chocked on his whiskey and Dean went deep red, got up too quickly bumping his knee on the table and walked towards the bar, doing everything not to look at you. As soon as he left you burst out laughing, even harder when you saw Sam’s face. Long story short your friendship were made by alcohol and bad sex jokes, which wasn’t that bad for you.

Since then you met few times and hunt together sometimes. You developed healthy friendly relationships with both brothers but couldn’t really stop yourself from looking at Sam a little bit longer. Damn, the guy was good looking! Six months before you were hunting two young vampires and you got hurt – it wasn’t that bad but you had to took a break to fully heal. That was the time when Winchesters suggested that you might stay with them in the bunker, it was safe place and you could help with research until you go back to full strength and after that, well, one more gun is always useful.

            You were living together now and becoming more close friends than just hunters united and that would be great if not for one thing: you developed a massive crush on Sam. However, sometimes you weren’t totally sure if it was on Sam, on his ass or his wide chest. It was happening more and more often that you had to sit down and told yourself that it is not any crush, you are not in love with him, you are just horny. Yes, that must be it. The problem was, that you weren’t exactly in a mood for flirting in bars, because, well, because of Sam, dammit! The last three days were the worst though, you couldn’t even look at him without strong urge to throw yourself at him and aggressively make out just where you were standing. The fact that you two were acting so natural towards each other wasn’t helping. The little fights for last beer, the way he was just picking you up and moving you out from his way or the you-are-in-the-shower-but-I-forgot-something, which was new thing and he has started that. Not that you were complaining, not at all.

            The three of you were sitting in the kitchen, having dinner, or trying to make something close to it with those little stuff that was left.

\- You know what, that’s it.- Dean stood up and reached for his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. – I’m going for a supply run.

\- Dean! – you called behind him.

\- What?! – he shouted back from the hallway.

\- Carrots! – you swear you could hear him mutters „Fucking rabbit…”.

\- So, I guess I’ll have to wait for this sandwich.- Sam smiled and left too. You were alone with your fantasies, again. There were countless of times when you three stayed in a motel room together and you have seen both brothers in their underwear (well, and Dean without) and they have seen you in yours. Funny thing, all of you claimed to be totally okay with that but every time someone was looking too long. You were joking to yourself that „the ass game was strong those days”.

            You finished your tea and now were heading to your room when you went straight into Sam walking back from the shower, ends of his hair still wet and few drops of water on his bare skin. He was wearing only a towel around his hips and if all that before weren’t too much for you, this certainly was.

\- God dammit, Sam! Can you please wear your fucking clothes…?!? – you looked away, despite the fact that you wanted to stare at him all day.

\- Sorry, I didn’t know that me going shirtless was annoying you… You had never said so. – he shifted the towel on his hips and the only thought which was screaming in your brain now was to rip this off him. With your teeth.

\- I didn’t, but for gods sake not when I’m that horny…! – you growled through clenched teeth and rushed down the hallway, leaving Sam with surprised expression.

            Next few days were mostly research, 80% of which was done by you, you REALLY had to distract yourself and it worked. It was late afternoon and you were still sitting in the library going through few more books when Dean walked in. You didn’t looked up, just heard him sigh and a moment later he closed the book you were reading.

\- What the hell, Dean? I’m trying to work here.- you snarled at him and crossed your arms on your chest.

\- Yeah, yeah, you’ve been doing it for, like, past 3 days, you need a break, in fact we all do. – he grabbed your arm and forced you to stood up.

\- Well tough, maybe i don’t want any.

\- O, come on! Go grab some cool clothes and we will find you a date tonight. – Dean winked at you and pushed you towards your room.

\- Actually… that’s not a bad idea… - you said more to yourself than to him but still heard him laughing. Dean as a wingmen was… effective, every time, and you weren’t on a „date” for ages. Maybe it’ll help you forget about Sam…

            You decided that you were in a mood for looking better than usual- your black dress was tight enough and gorgeous, make up was perfect and this new red matt lipstick you’ve recently bought- masterpiece! You even decided to wear high heels and with that look you were definitely going to get laid tonight. You walked in the main hall, Winchesters were already there.

\- So, we’re going or what? – they turned at the same moment and both their jaws dropped. Dammit, Winchester sync… You knew you were looking good, but you didn’t expect that reaction and definitely not from both of them. You smiled like a little shit you are (To Sam, but it was just an incident that you were looking at him. Right…?). The trick was, that the dress was so tight that you couldn’t wear any pants underneath. It was long enough, you were safe, unless you decided to help Sam notice. Did you said Someone or Sam? You meant Someone, you definitely did.

            The bar was more quiet than usual and there was no-one to be even a potential date for this night. Anyway, you were feeling good and peaceful and to be honest you’ve almost forgot how that feels. You were there with your friends, who recently started to feel more like a family, nothing was chasing you (for now at least) and you were more or less good, but you know, as for a hunter- you were awesome. You were talking about everything and anything and funny enough: it turned out that no-one was drunk that night. Winchesters were discussing something with excitement, laughing and vigorously gesticulating. You like listening to them, you always did, but especially in the moments like that, just listening and watching them and damn you were feeling good. The thing is, you didn’t realized when you put your head at Sam’s shoulder and he seemed to be more than okay with that, so now you two were sitting, snuggled. He rested his cheek on your head, surrounded your waist with his right arm and it didn’t felt awkward at all. You were lost in your thoughts and didn’t realized Dean giving Sam suggestive look and him shaking his head slightly.

\- I feel like we should go somewhere where they have a dancefloor. – Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

\- Are you kidding?? – you gave him one-raised-eyebrow-what-the-fuck look. – I can’t dance, haven’t seen Sam even close to a dancefloor in my life and, sorry, but can’t picture you shaking your ass to some crappy dance pop or whatever they are playing in such places.

\- You know, that’s probably reasonable why we are not going to dance clubs.

\- Ya think so? You’d never thought of shaking it off? – you smiled and felt Sam smiling too.

\- Shut up, rabbit.

\- Dude, I hate when you’re calling me that!

\- Tough, I’m not gonna stop. – he smirked. You thought about hitting him for that, but to do so you’ll have to reach through the table. You definitely didn’t want to get free from Sam’s warm arms.

Later that evening, you were in your room, getting ready to sleep, still in a towel after getting out of the shower. You heard your door opening slowly

\- Whatssuuup?- you asked without turning around. You gasped when you felt hands on your hips a pair of lips on the back of your neck.

\- Was that dress a punishment for me distracting you earlier?-  you heard Sam’s whisper in your ear.  
  
***  
  
You weren’t drunk but it felt like you were. His hands were everywhere, it  started with light touches but now they were more harsh and greedy. Your bodies were already touching but he was still pulling you closer and oh my god you liked that. First, proper kisses turned into hot, wet mess, neither of you could tell who was leading it anymore and neither of  you cared. You were holding back way too long. Of course you had plans how you would like to made love to him but they were all crashed in the exact moment when his lips touched yours. The fact that he was so eager and seemed to want it as much as you did was making you even more wet. You grabbed his shirt and almost rip it apart. He throw it somewhere but instead going back to your lips he started making patch of wet kisses down your neck. Clenching into his wide shoulders, you closed your eyes and moaned. You felt him smiling against your skin and then his teeth slightly nibbling that place. You traced your fingers down his chest, admiring every inch of his skin but when you reached lower you dipped your fingernails into his ribs and scratch him down through his stomach. He moaned in your mouth and you decided that it’s definitely your new favorite sound. You wanted more- more of him and more of those beautiful, throaty sounds of his. You pushed him towards the wall but he wasn’t having any of it- before you knew he lifted you and not-so-gently throw you onto the bed. He looked you in the eyes and slowly unzipped his pants, you removed your leggings and lifted your shirt over your head.  You yelp after freeing from the material- you haven’t expected him to be this close already. Sam kissed you again and you melted into the bed.

\- Stop teasing and bite me- you whispered and he did so. Oh god. You could feel him everywhere- his scent, his lips, his hands and his hot skin against yours, but not where you wanted him, needed him the most. You were ridiculously wet. And then you felt his hand gently rubbing between your legs… Your breath stopped halfway in, it felt good, so good, but dammit it was not enough.

\- I love how wet you are- he said, voice low, deep and hoarse.

\- Sam, for fucks sake, please fu…- you didn’t even finish when he ripped your underpants off and started fucking you just then and there, raw, without any warning. You screamed, but damn, you never thought it could feel so fucking good. You both were wild and hungry for each other, scratching, biting and fighting for dominance on-one would give. You were sweating, breathing heavily and so was he, oh god, now his face was like… you run out of words for this perfection. To be honest you run out of words at all, it was too good to even think properly. You felt getting hotter, the tightening feeling in your lower belly making you crazy and then you hit the strongest orgasm of your life.

***

Dean walked down the corridor with few books in his hands.

\- Nela, could you he..- he opened the door to your room and freeze, seeing you and Sam, naked, asleep cuddling in your bed.- Well, shit.- he turned around and quietly walked away trying to remove the image of you two from his head.- Finally!- you could have heard him if you were awake.


End file.
